Tears of an Angel
by ShiroiNekoiteai
Summary: Lucy is in trouble sorry i suck with summarys so please read and its kind of sad. anyways please read and review!


Lucy rush to the guild cause she left her favourite novel there. When she reached the guild, there was an explosion so big. She thought that, that explosion was coming from Natsu and Gray. But what she taught was wrong cause Natsu ang Gray are also running towards the guild. When they slammed the guild's door open, they saw tons of dark guild mages destroying their home.

"What are you doing to Fairy Tail!" Natsu clenched his fist. Then every Fairy Tails' wizards was running towards the guild. They were so shocked, all of them were furious and charged to the dark guilds' mages.

The fight didn't stop, it kept on going for almost 13 hours. Then they were exhausted, then the dark guild's master said "We will leave this place if you all give Lucy Heartfilia to us" the dark guild's master laughed hysterically.

"Like hell we will give her up just like that! Baka!"

"you all got guts, I won't deny it, but you just make the biggest MISTAKE!"they continued to fight. Then everyone from Fairy Tail except Lucy cause she was protected by a force shield made by Levy collapsed to the floor but still conscious. Lucy was kneeling down beside Natsu, she cried so hard and said "Guys just let them take me, sacrifice one to save the billions of life is worth it. So please, just let them take me!"

The dark guild master smirked when he heard Lucy said that, "Give up! Your no match for us!"

"We will never let Lucy go!". Lucy cried for she has always dreamed to hear that from someone.

"Fine then, I will take her by force". The dark guild's master walked towards Lucy while he dodge the attacks that was coming to him. Every single step from the dark guild's master made Lucy cried harder cause the dark guild master's face became clearer.

"Hello there your highness!", everyone from Fairy Tail was shocked they had the same thoughts 'Why did he called her your highness?' then he continued "come with us your highness or you would experience that tragedy again!"

"What do you mean tragedy!" They all asked with furious and deadly eyes.

"Well, well, well. I guess the princess didn't tell you the truth about herself, eh? Then one of the dark mage made a huge Lacrima Ball and there was an image of a little Lucy wearing a dress and a tiara on her head.

~Inside The Lacrima Ball~

The palace was on fire, little Lucy was running. Then there was a mage launched a sword to her. Suddenly, an old man blocked Lucy from the attacked and got hit instead.

"Oji-chan! Are you ok?". The old man was her butler, he was like a grandfather to Lucy.

"Lucy, I want you to go find your brothers and sisters and your parents, the King and Queen, NOW!"

"b-but I can't just leave you here alone!"

"GO NOW!"

Little Lucy ran into the palace, she ran to her brothers', sisters' and her room. She saw her brothers' and sisters' body laying on the ground filled with blood. "ONI-CHAN! ONE-CHAN!" she cried loudly and the roof started to fall down. Luckily, she had learnt gymnastics and avoid and the falling peaces. She then ran to her parents room. But instead of seeing her parents unharmed she saw her father's body laying on the ground with his head unattached to the body. When she saw her mother, there was a men behind her. The man was the exact person that walked towards Lucy earlier at the guild. The man slaughtered Lucy's mom in front of her own eyes. Little Lucy cried loud and shouted "MOMMY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

~back to the real world~

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIIT!". Lucy screamed and cried loudly while shouting 'oji-chan', 'oni-chan', 'one-chan' and when 'mummy' and 'papa' she shouted even louder.

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you, she survived cause she was saved by the Ruler of all Dragons, Hitatomi, The Queen Dragon. Everyone was shocked.

When he said that Lucy screamed while holding her head. Then, there were billions of swords and guns appearing from nowhere. Then there were fire, ice, whirlwind and so much more coming out of thin air. All the mage there said the same thing "It wasn't me."

Then they saw a bright light surrounding Lucy's body. Lucy's outfit changed from her normal attire that was ripped. She now wore a white gown ended above her knees and the gown was strapped less. She wore ballerina shoes, her hair in a bun and some of her haid left let down. She wore a white heart necklace and white heart earrings. Everyone was amazed especially when they say Lucy wearing a tiara with a dragon shape and a heart in the middle.

"She's unleashing the power at a very young age", they looked to the direction of the voice and saw all of the dragons and dragon-slayers that existed in this world appeared behind Lucy. All of them are in a human form.

"Hello Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. You've grown a lot I see." They noticed the voice.

"Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine! Its been a long time since you left."

The dark guild's master interrupts their conversation by asking, "What do you mean by unleashing the power?"

Then Igneel told them "Lucy Hearfilia is the Queen of Fiore and Queen of all Dragons. She possessed all elements of magic. She is also known as 'Gems of all Angels'. As a dragon-slayer she is immune to the attacks that uses her element. Since she possessed all magic, she is immune to any attack launched at her." Igneel explained, everyone that heart him talked was shocked.

"Bow down to the rightful heir to the throne!". All of the dark guild's mages charged towards Lucy. Lucy locked the Fairy Tail's mages inside a force shield that no one can get in or out unless she allows it. She fought with the dark guild's members along with the dragons and dragon-slayers. Everyone has already been knocked out cold, and the last one is their guild master. Lucy shouts 'Roar of The Dragon Angel!'. There was a light so bright that could blind anybody who stares it, but Lucy is immune to it. The dark guild's master was froze and his eyes has no pupil.

"Your highness, please take care and call us whenever you need us. We will come as fast as we can." Then all the dragons and dragon slayers bowed down before her and flew away. Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine stayed for a while to bond with their foster children. When the three of them left, Lucy was already at the top of the mountain crying. All the members of Fairy Tail walked towards her. They heard Lucy singing while she played a song at the mini jukebox.**  
><strong>

I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you

We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was for you to know<br>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you

Lucy cried. "Lu-chan, I'm so sorry for what had happen to you but was all that real?", Lucy nodded her head and started sobbing.

"Now you know why I didn't want to tell you. You're all the family I have and I don't want to lose you." Lucy fell unconscious. All the guild members cried when they would remember the image from the Lacrima crossed their minds.

`One week later`

Lucy woke up and felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist. Then she realise everyone was starring at her with a surprise and concern look.

"Lucy you're awake, we're so happy!". All of the girls are crying and the boys each gave Lucy a bouquet of flowers. The whole room were filled of fresh flowers. The aroma is just breath taking.

~Girl Talk~

"Lucy its good to have you back!"

"What happen while I was still unconscious?"

"Well, there were loads of new couples"

"Oh….. the latest?", then their smile-ing faces quickly turned into a frown.

"come on guys who is it?"

"Natsu and Lisanna became a couple yesterday."

Then Lucy felt like crying. The feeling of losing your loved ones, occurred again inside her. She felt like puking. She realised that she's been puking a lot recently. She bought a pregnancy test at a pharmacy while walking back to her apartment. She felt like crying cause she's pregnant. The only person she can think of was Natsu as the father. She called Gray to come to her home and ask anybody to stop Natsu from coming near the apartment. Lucy told Gray the whole story and she cried in his arms until the both of them fell asleep. They didn't know that Natsu saw them sleeping arm in arm. Natsu felt angry at gray, is he jealous. No he can't be, cause he's with Lisanna. He left the both off them sleeping closely.

Its been two weeks since Natsu and Lucy talked to each other. When Natsu was walking away from the job board he bumped into Lucy. Natsu acted like they didn't know each other. Lucy whispered that only Natsu alone heard it.

"So this is how it is. I was just a replacement for Lisanna aren't I. Just so you know I'm carrying your sprout in me, for you it may just be a drunken night but for me it was more than that.". Natsu was shocked. Lucy is pregnant with his baby. He run off to his home and felt like crying. While he was thinking, Lisanna hug Natsu from behind.

"Lisanna, lets break up, okay?"

"But why? Your dumping me and we've only been together for like two and a half weeks! How could you! Is this about that blonde haired bitch!" Natsu slapped Lisanna.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! I admit that I love you, but Lucy is different she cares about me and never forced me to do something that I don't want to! You kept on making me sleep with you but your just my sister and I would never have sex with my sister."

Natsu ran to the guild. Then gray punched him. "It's all your fault! If it wasn't for you Lucy won't become like this! You just have to let her experience the feeling of lost again. I wouldn't be surprise if you don't understand. Then what do you feel about if me and Lucy are getting married!" Gray was shouting out loud.

"Don't you dare, popsicle!"

"Why! You have Lisanna, then give Lucy to me!"

"I just don't know! Lucy is just special to me!"

Natsu ran to Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu knelt down and hand out a velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

"What about Lisanna?"

"we broke up. I was so stupid to not realise my feelings for you earlier. So, will you marry me?"

"I was waiting for you to said that, you moron." Lucy hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

~6 years later~

"Lucillia! Come in now, its raining outside!"

"Mommy, daddy is teaching me to eat fire!"

"Natsu don't hurt our child!"

"Oh come on Luce! We're a family of dragon slayer. So, it should be fine."

"Fine! But be careful!"

Natsu gave Lucy a kiss. Their daughter, Lucillia, had pinked hair just like Natsu's and brown eyes like Lucy. She possess fire dragon power. They lived happily in a villa at Hargeon, the first place Natsu and Lucy met.

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too, Natsu"

The sweetest kiss the world have seen.

the end

* * *

><p>please preview!<p> 


End file.
